


Snow Fight

by learashi



Series: Sakumoto Random Festive Fluffy Drabble Fest [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: “You did not just do that.” Jun said in an eerily calm voice, as he looked down at the remnants of snow that were leaving a wet, round patch on the front of his jacket.





	Snow Fight

*SPLAT*

“You did not just do that.” Jun said in an eerily calm voice, as he looked down at the remnants of snow that were leaving a wet, round patch on the front of his jacket.

The last thing Jun had expected when he'd walked out the door and headed to where Sho was already waiting, was to be attacked without any warning. If it had been Aiba, or even Nino, it might have been less of a surprise to be smacked with a firmly packed snowball.

“Actually, I did,” Sho replied, with a smug look, a second before he flung the next missile; this time hitting Jun’s hip.

“Oh? Really?” Jun narrowed his eyes and his fingers twitched. “You really want to do this?”

Sho’s face paled slightly, but his expression was one of determination. “Unless you're scared?”

“Scared?” Jun’s eyes glinted dangerously as he brushed the snow off his trousers. “I don't think so.”

“Snowball fight?”

“Snowball fight!”

With matching grins, they split up, running in opposite directions and ducking behind nearby trees.

❅❅❅

“They should be out here somewhere,” Aiba said as he walked outside, Nino and Ohno following closely behind.

A few seconds later, Aiba was struck on either side of his head by a pair of snowballs. He reeled to one side, exposing Nino and Ohno to the next barrage.

“What do you two think you're doing?” Nino spluttered, shielding a deeply confused Ohno as he dragged him over so they could both take shelter behind Aiba.

Sho was wearing his knitted had pulled down low over his eyebrows and his jacket zipped all the way up to the top so that it covered his chin and mouth. Jun’s favourite burgundy scarf was wrapped around his head, only leaving his eyes exposed and his hair was full of snow. They darted back behind nearby trees momentarily as they restocked their ammunition, leaving the other three staring at each other in confusion.

“You two look like you’re about to rob a bank,” Nino added as he ducked the next missile aimed at his head by Jun. Unfortunately, this left Ohno exposed, and he huffed in surprise as the snowball smacked him between the eyes.

Ohno was sometimes slow to react to situations, but this time it took only a second before his jaw jutted out and he bent down to pick up a handful of loose snow. “It. Is. On!”

❅❅❅

“That was the most fun I’ve had in months,” Jun said as he snuggled next to Sho on their couch.

“The hair and makeup people were livid though.” Sho handed Jun a mug of hot chocolate and tugged him even closer. “That wasn’t quite the look they had in mind for the photoshoot.”

“Do you know, for once I didn’t even care?” Jun poked the marshmallows on top of his chocolate and smiled as they gradually melted into a puddle of goo.

Sho smiled as he remembered Jun’s red cheeks and sparkling eyes as all five of them ran around pelting each other with snowballs like a bunch of ten year olds. Even Nino had joined in briefly before retreating to the safety and warmth of the building, leaving Aiba and Ohno to battle it out with he and Jun.

Eventually their manager had come out and tried to restore order, earning himself a barrage of snowballs in the process, before taking cover inside with Nino. The game had continued until Aiba and Ohno had ultimately surrendered to their superior firepower; Jun’s aim was precise and he had the will to win, even something as stupid as a snowball fight.

“This chocolate would be even better around an open fire,” Sho mused, taking a deep sip out of his mug.

“Unless you want to set fire to some of our furniture, you can forget that silly idea,” Jun mumbled sleepily; he was still recovering from the illness which had struck him down on New Year’s Eve.

As Sho carefully took the mug from Jun’s hand before he spilt the contents over his lap and made him more comfortable on the sofa, he had a sudden vision of being somewhere secluded and snuggling in front of an open fire with Jun.

Perhaps the idea wasn’t so silly at all.


End file.
